FullMetal and the Fox
by Lunas13
Summary: This story is a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto. It follows the story of Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric who go to Konoha because of the rumors of a certain powerful stone that was created there. However with Pein just invading the village and causing chaos, who knows how they're react to the golden eyed brothers. Can they get pull together to stop the real threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**~Hey! So this is my first FMA and Naruto crossover so bare with me. I will not be doing this alone for I have a co-writer on this story. We will switch of writing chapters. For example, I write this one and she writes the next and so on. So if you notice style changes that is why. This is the first I've had an offical co-writer so hopefully it goes well.**

**~I do not own Naruto because if I did his parents would be brought back to life and he would be dating Hinata. Nor do I own FMA because if I did then Roy and Riza would be married. So yea. I don't own and I'm not making money off of this. I was bored and wanted to write this with my friend.**

**{Chapter 1}**

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto had to find the real Pein, there was no choice. But the Deva Pein attacked him, refusing to tell him where the real one was. Naruto sighed and waited as the other Pein got closer.

"I guess I'll have to find him on my own." Naruto said to himself and the slug on his shoulder spoke up in confusion.

"How do you plan to do that?" she asked.

"I think I have an idea" It was all Naruto said before he ran at the Deva Pein and doudged as he tried to stab Naruto with the Chakra Receiver and grabbed the other end and broke a piece off while flinging the Pein away. Naruto continued to run for a moment before he stopped and stabbed himself in the arm and traced Pein's chakra back to the real source of it. He smirked slightly.

"Found you."

Ed's P.O.V

Ed was sitting on a train headed out of town with Alphonse.

"Brother, do you think what we heard was true. That they have a philosipher stone?" Al asked, he turned to his younger brother and shrugged.

"Who knows Al? They might. If they do..." Ed didn't finish for Al spoke up from the armor he wore.

"If they do, do you think that they used humans to make it..." Al hoped not, he hoped no one would have had to die for this stone. That they found a way. Ed did too, but he doubted it..

"I don't know Al. We'll have to find out when we get there." Ed looked out the window. This could be the answer, it could be the answer to their bodies. Al could feel again and Ed could get his arm and leg back. Al came first though, at least that's how Ed felt about it. Al had to come first. As they got further and further away Ed started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His gut has never lead him stray before. It may have nearly gotten him killed a dozen times but it was always right. Something was off, something was really wrong here. He couldn't put his finger on it though. The train rushed by the land headed to the ocean. Al and Ed would have to get on a boat to go to his new land.

Pein's P.O.V

_Dammit, he tracked my location by using that reciever and his sage mode. _Pein thought from his place in a paper tree that looked real. Konan was in the room with him as the fight continued

"Bastard!" That was what Deva Pein said as Naruto made shadow clones and the two of them threw smoke bombs and they formed the first Rasenshuriken. It was a bit predicatble and he waited as it cut through the smoke and came his way. He lifted his hand towards the incoming attack.

"Almighty Push." A force came from the man as it pushed the Rasenshuriken back. But his eyes widened as he saw a second one coming. _He formed two ahead of time?!_ Two Narutos came up from the ground behind him and jumped at the Pein to attack. He calmly slid two more chakra recievers from his arms and stabbed the two Narutos into the ground and jumped into the air to avoid the shuriken.

Four seconds until I can use my next jutsu.

Pein thought as he was coming back down. _Three._

"It's over-" As Pein was saying that narutos began appearing all around him, they were hidden in the ruble of the earth all around him. Naruto must have placed them there before Pein had attacked and they transformed themselves.

"We still have two seconds!" All the Narutos said at the same time as they came down towards the Deva Pein. They were ready to punch. _One more second! _It seemed like the end of the fight as they were about to all dogpile onto the Deva Pein. _Zero! _At the last second all of the Narutos who were about to hit got thrown backwards and poofed out of exsistance.

The real Naruto was being pushed back when shadow clones were poofing behind him to resist the push back. To help him resist. It only infuriated Pein more.

"Someone like you with no answer... Should just give up!" Deva Pein yelled as Naruto was trying to resist the push back. His eyes widened as Naruto resisted the push back, no one had before him. He fell to his knee panting as Naruto formed Resangun. _That jutsu cannot be thrown.. I have five seconds as well. This distance will work for me. _Pein thought to himself.

Naruto's Resangun was formed and the two surviving shadow clones behind him pulled him back then catabolted him into the air. Pein's eyes widened as Naruto sailed through the air (like an eagle piloting a blimp xP joking) at him.

"Give up! On me giving up!" Naruto came down towards him and then hit him with the Resangun. "Resangun!" Naruto yelled as Pein was hit then thrown back into the rumble. Else where the real Pein coughed, knowing that the last Pein before him was beaten

Someone's P.O.V

A woman within the ninja that were staying back during the fight as Naruto fought the Peins looked out on the battle field.

"It looks like he is out of bodies. Humans are so pathetic. Fighting pointless battles and acting as they care. It's so pardicable." She mumbled to herself in disgust and looked out to where the Hyuga girl was being healed after getting a brutal beating from trying to save fox boy.

"Really pathetic." She smirked to herself and watched with a sick interest, the desire to fight was building within her gut.

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto walked over to the Deva Pein's lifeless body and pulled out each of the chakra recievers from the Deva Pein's body.

"These are what allows him to control this body. Its what allows it move. Without them, he won't be able to do anything." Naruto said as he pulled the very last one out and thought of the talk they had as he was pinned down. They both wanted to have a peaceful world. One that will end the circle of hatred. Naruto looked at the reciever in his hand and stabbed into his hand as memories of the people hurt flooded his mind and then it pulled it out and dropped it to the ground.

"I'm going now." The slug on Naruto's shoulder sounded concerned as she pleaded with Naruto to bring reinforcements this time.

"No, I'm going alone." Naruto answered and took off to find the last Pein. He darted through the trees only to be stopped by Inochi, Shikaku, and one of the Hyugas. They were also looking for Pein. Naruto told them that he wished to go alone; to talk to the real Pein. Inochi seemed unhappy about it, he didn't feel that words could settle things.

Not after what Pein did. He destroyed the village and tons of it's people. Countless people died in his invasion. How could be be forgiven?! How could words settle what he did?! It couldn't, there was no way. At least that was what Inochi thought.

"I don't forgive him either! How can I after what he did to the people and our village?! But let me ask you this. Will finding him, fighting him, and maybe killing him settle this?!"

"I don't-" Inochi was cut off by Shikaku.

"Let Naruto do as he wishes and go alone." Shikaku was watching Naruto, as if trying to get into his mind to know what this kid was thinking. However one thing was for sure. He knew deep in his gut this was for Naruto to do and only him.

"Shikaku..." Inochi stared at his former teammate in shock.

"Naruto defeated Pein, he has every right to speak to him. Besides... Naruto must have his reasons." Shikaku said.

"But..."

"Just let him go." Shikaku watched as Naruto turned while looking at them and took off into the trees again. Shikaku watched, and waited with the other two men for Naruto to return. And somehow he knew that he would.

Naruto was running before he stopped infront of a tree where Pein was. Naruto closed his eyes and touched his fists together as he re-entered sage mode and ran up to the paper tree. He looked at it for a moment before feeling aroudn the paper and parting the paper then going inside.

Ed's P.O.V

Ed and Al were on the train for what felt like hours before they were able to get off and walked out of the smaller station. They were at one of the coast lines in their country getting ready to depart and get on a boat. Ed groaned and rubbed his automail arm. His joints were already starting to hurt at the thought of being on that boat. It wouldn't be very comfortable for him.

"Are you ready brother? Imagine what that new place could hold for us." Al said from his Armored body. Ed looked up at his younger brother and smirked before lightly hitting his arm and was answered by a hollow echo.

"D*** right I am. Lets get going." With that the two bothers showed their passes and got onto the ship. Looking at their country's land right before the water as the ship slowly departed.

**Cliff Hanger! Sort of. Heh, well this is where I'll leave it for now but you already know what happens next with Pein. Sorry Ed wasn't in this chapter much but that's okay. He will be in more later I promise. This was mostly remembering what happened but I feel like it was important for later on. Next chapter should be up next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **  
**-Normally my co-writer would post this chapter but she is swamped in work so I'll also be doing the second chapter. She will be doing the third. I hope you all enjoy reading and if you have any suggestions please put them in a review! - Lunas13**  
**-Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto** **nor FullMetal** **Alchemist.** **This is only for fun.**

**-Also thank you for the reviews so far and I really want to thank Haisuli123! I really appreciate what you said about my writing style it means a lot to me! You made my week!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Big Blue Sea and Peace

Ed's P.O.V

The boat swayed unsteadily against the waves and Ed felt his auto-mail ache a little. Alponse glanced at his brother a bit worried and then glanced at the water a safe destance from the railing of the boat. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy the water. Heck, they were on a island their teacher put them on for training for a whole month alone. Back then they were scared to die, that was when they really understand what all is one and one is all was; well they thought they did. They learned otherwise when they tried to bring their mother back.

Edward shook the thought from his mind and looked down at the water; he was able to stand a bit closer. Why? Well if Al happened to fall in it would wash off the blood seal that bonded his soul to the armor. No one wanted that. The very thought made Ed feel sick to his stomach. He would not lose his brother and he would return his body to him. Edward clutched his fist in determination. It wouldn't be long now. At least it wouldn't if these people had what they are searching for.

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto walked into Pein's smaller hide out. He noticed that the real man before him was dealthy skinny and a few chakra rods in his back. His arms were locked down in some type of wooden creation as was the lower half of his body. A woman ran in front of him, looking ready to fight but Naruto only calmly continued to slowly walk towards the pair.

"Konan, get back." The voice came from the real Pein. The blue haired woman glanced back at Pein.

"But Nagato-" The woman, Konan, tried to argue a little but was only hushed by the man and told once again to get back. She looked unhappy about it but she did as she was told to and stepped backwards to his side as Naruto continued into the fake tree towards them.

Naruto stopped a few feet from the pair and looked at the sickly man and asked; "Are you the real Pein?" They looked at each other in silence for a few moments. As he looked at this man Naruto thought of the people who had died as a result of him. _Villagers... The Pervy_ _Sage... Kakashi-sensai... _Naruto was shaking a little in anger and sadness.

"Do you hate me? The object of your venetta is right in front of you. Do you plan to take revenge?" Pein asked him. Naruto was shaking a bit and grit his teeth a little while clutching his hands in fists. His eyes closed slightly as he kept his anger in check.

"Nothing in this world will change, even if you kill pain now and inflict your revenge. All it will be is self-satisfaction." Naruto replied. He remembered what his father had told him as he was starting to go on a rampage. That hatred breads a monster and that while the systems of ninjas are in place there will be more hatred. Also that the Pervy Sage in trusted him to find a way to break the circle, to end the hatred.

"So you don't have an answer. Then there is nothing you can do, but the just thing and sacerfice yourself for the peace which I am about to create." Pein said as a rod shot out of the wooden contraption he was in and towards Naruto at a fast spead. It hit him in the stomach and blood dripped on the floor.

"At this close distance I can easily control your movements with my chakra. Rest assured that I did not hit your vital spots." Naruto looked up at Pein and in his eyes were the nine-tailed fox.

"I only came here to talk to you... But I also wished to comfirm something." Naruto said as he slowly stood up a bit straighter.

"Confirm something?" Pein sounded a bit confused and he watched him warily and waited to hear that the jinchuriki had to say.

"I wanted to confirm my feelings. If I stood before my enemy... What would I do? I wasn't sure of myself." Naruto said as he shook a little. Pein's eyes widened a little but then went back to normal and calmy he asked Naruto:

"And?"Naruto began to pull the chakra rod out of his stomach. His eyes were slightly out of view as he leaned over a little. But the red tint could still be vaguely seen.

"I can't forgive you! Even now I want to kill you so badly...! I can't stop shaking!" Naruto completely pulled the rod out of his stomach much to Konan's and Pein's shock. Shocked that he would resist Pein's chakra while being this close to him. There was a clanking sound as the metal rod hit the ground with Naruto's blood on it. His wound started to heal quickly thanks to the nine-tails.  
Naruto ran towards Pein, pulling his fist back to punch him in the face. Wanting so badly to beat the living crap out of this man! Konan's eyes widened and she moved quickly too; running in front of her leader and dear friend Nagato.

Ed's P.O.V

Ed was sitting in his room below deck. He rubbed the upper arm of his auto mail and then moved it in a circular motion.

"Brother? Is something wrong with your auto-mail?" Alphonse asked, he sounded concerned and then added. "Perhaps we should have had Winry check it before we left. You know we could have spared one day for it."

"No I'm fine Al. It just… It feels a bit stiff right now. Maybe from the water? Either way I don't feel like it will last." Ed brushed it off, why worry about nothing?

"… I wonder how Winry is doing… We didn't really say much of a goodbye." Al was looking forward at a wall. Ed looked down and thought about the phone call they had made to Winry. She warned him not to break his auto-mail and asked if she should come with. _No. I was right to tell her to stay put. _Ed thought to himself.

This place was still rather new to them and barely anyone from Amestris had ever been there. They didn't even know what these people were like or how they would react to them. They couldn't put Winry at risk, that's why she had to stay behind. Ed closed his eyes for a brief moment before he got up rather quickly.

"B-Brother?" Alphonse looked over at Ed and sounded both confused and a bit worried to his brother's sudden movement.

"We don't know a thing about what it will be like where we are going. That bastard of a coronel gave us some note books from other people's journey there. It's about the language and some basic phrases to say. I don't think many of them will now Amestrisian, so we better learn what little we can before arriving." Ed walked to a small cabnet in the room as he spoke and took out a bag and tossed it to Al.

"Great thinking brother!" Alphonse said enthusiastically. He took all the books out and laying them out in front of himself as Ed made his way back over to his brother. The two of them sat down taking books and reading through them thoroughly. The language it's self was somewhat similar to the Xingese language but some of the characters in the letters were different. As Ed read more the conversation with the Coronel started to drift back to him.

_{Edward's Flashback}_

_It was the in the afternoon about three days ago when they were called into his office. That damn Mustang taunted them about the stone and Ed about his height before the conversation became more serious._

"_You know FullMetal. I've been hearing things here and there that might just interest you._" _Mustang said in a slight hush with his hands folded beneath his chin._

"_If it is about that stupid mini-skirt concept I'm not interesting in stupid things." Ed growled out, still angry from being called short by the bastard. The Coronel only rolled his eyes at the kids_ _response. _

"_No you idiot, it's got to do with a foreign land. You've heard of the one that we stumbled across a little under a years back correct?" Ed looked more interested now in what Mustang was saying._

"_Yea._ _Some ship of Merchants came across it when transporting goods by sea. It was reported in and some of the government went to check it out. Not much has been said._" _Ed answered._

"_Well not much has been said to the public. But it seems that the people that are there have some interesting abilities. Right now our country is trying to establish a good relationship with them. Well I guess it's more of what they call 'Hi no Kuni_' _or Land Of Fire._" _Mustang stood up from his seat and walked to the window as the information sunk in for Ed._

"_Abilities? What sort of abilities?_" _Ed asked, his gut told him that he already knew the answer. They had what he wanted, what they had been searching for._

"_Things like large or small talking animals popping into existence after a few hand signs and blood." Mustang was looking away as Ed's eyes widened._

"_Chimera."_ _Ed felt his blood boil a little as he clutched his hands into fists._

"_That's what we believe. There are other things as well. They create copies of themselves with seemingly no exchange."_

"_What?! They're creating it from thin air?! Brother! Do you know what that could mean_… _To be able to do things like that…" Alphonse sounded shocked, and Ed slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him. Mustang turned and looked at the Elrics. Determination shined in the older one's eyes._

"_We want to be sent there. We want to go there and do research." It was unspoken, but Mustang also knew what the brothers hoped and prayed to find._

_"I had a feeling you would say that FullMetal. I've already got the place and time a boat is leaving to that very country set up for you and Alphonse. Do try not to be a little pain-"_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE YOU COULD SQUASH HIM LIKE A BUG, YOU BASTARD?!" Ed yelled and swung his fist around as his brother held him back saying that no one said that._

_{End of Flashback}_

Ed sighed as the memory came back and he looked back at the book and tried to focus harder on the reading then the memory of being in the Coronel's office.

Naruto's P.O.V

_{Naruto's_ _Flashback}_

_He was sitting with Jiraiya_ _back when they left for his three year training. Jiraiya_ _was sitting on wooden steps and Naruto_ _on the ground in front of him. It was still fresh in his mind what had happened that day,_

_"Even I can see that there is too much hate in his ninja world. And I've wanted to do something about this hatred, yet I'm not sure what needs to be done." The pervy_ _sage then laughed and the scene shifted to a different time. Jiraiya_ _was saying that he was glad he chose to make Naruto_ _his student._

_{End of Flashback}_

Naruto stopped just a few inches in front of Konan, who had her arms out while she was in front of Pein; protecting him. Naruto was shaking slightly and a chocked noise came from the back of his throat. He told them that Jiraiya had believed that a day would come where people could truly understand each other.

"I didn't really pay much attention back there. Not even when he entrusted me to find a way... Looking back I understand now that it isn't that simple of a task." Naruto said, he was bent over a little and his eyes were full of sadness.

"It doesn't change the fact that you don't forgive me. Words of forgiveness come easy, love does not." Pein said.

"Yeah... You're rigth about that." Naruto said as Pein talked about Jiraiya's idealism being a thing of the past. That Naruto couldn't make peace while keeping him a live at the same time. Naruto looked up at Pein and left his sage mode and his red eyes returned to his natural blue color. Then Pein asked him after witnessing the harsh reality, if he still could believe in Jiraiya's silly ideas.

"After hearing that you were also the Pervy Sage's student there was something that I wanted to ask you." Naruto said.

"What is it?"

"How could students of the Pervy Sages turn out the way you did? I understand that you are not like the Akatsuki Members who kill out of sheer enjoyment. But I don't know a thing about you guys. That's why... I want to hear your stories then come up with an answer." Naruto stared up at Pein.

"Very well. We will share our story of pain."Pein said and then started to talk about what had happened to himself and Konan after Jiraiya left.

**(Note: I will not explain what happened with Pein** **since I assume you already know everything.)**  
Ed's P.O.V

Edward growled and threw the book into the wall in frustration.

"Brother! You shouldn't do that to a boo-" Alphonse was cut off by a cry of complete annoyance and Ed grabbed his head. _Why did languages have to be so complicated?!_ He thought to himself.

"What the hell?! Why are there so many things to say for hello?! I mean really there is Konnichiwa, Moshi Moshi, and OhayōGozaimasu! Why can't it be easier?!" Ed growled and Alphonse sighed getting the book that was now partly opened on the floor pressed to the wall.

"Brother, you're being impatient. Besides it does explain it a little. Konnichiwa is more of a standard hello. Moshi Moshi would only be used over the telephone as well. The last one is used more as good morning." Alphonse explained.

"Come on there is still more we need to learn brother. I guess we could just use Konnichiwa, or if they tell us any different." Al handed Ed the book. Ed looked at it like it was evil but then opened it back up and started to read again. Horrible pronunciations of words like:Sumimasen (1), Michi o kiitemo ii desuka (2), among other things.

Naruto's P.O.V

"What is your answer?" Pein asked after finishing telling Naruto about his pained past. Naruto looked sad and the reached into his pack and pulled out a book. It was written by their teacher, Jiraiya. The book was titled "Tales of a Gutsy Ninja" it was the first one he wrote. He stood in front of Pein in silence for a moment.

"You may be right... I think the same way and I see where you are coming from now." Naruto gripped the book tighter and closed his eyes shaking slightly. "But still I cannot forgive you. I still hate you." Naruto still didn't look up and his hand was shaking.

"Then shall we settle this now?" Pein asked.

"But... Pervy Sage believed in me and left me his quest. So I'm going to believe in what he believed." Naruto looked up and stared Pein right in the eye. "That is my answer." Pein's eyes widened at the response.

"And you expect us to wait? Wait until you make this world peaceful?! We cannot wait! As long as we live in this cursed world there peace is impossible!" Pein yelled, angered by the response Naruto had given him. It was too late for him to believe in his old teachers beliefs. At least that was what he thought.

"Then I will break that curse. If there is such thing as piece, I will seize it I will never give up." Naruto said. Pein's mouth opened slightly in surprise to what he heard it was the words he told his master so long ago. Words within the book as well. Naruto then preceeded to explain that their teacher had wanted to change the world with that book. And that he wrote about a student who inspired him. That student was Nagato, it was Pein.

Nagato thought about the time that he spent with their teacher. The faith that he had put into him and the good times. The time when he also believed that believing you could change the world was the most important and powerful part of it. _It is you... You're the one who will change the world. Who will bring peace to this world. _Nagato thought to himself about Naruto.

"The name of the hero in this book is Naruto. My name is a keepsake from the Pervy sage and I will not stain it! I will believe in what he believed in and I will be Hokage. I will bring peace to the Hidden Rain." Naruto paused for only a milisecond. "So please... Believe in me!"

"How? How can you say that you will never change? That you won't change no matter what pain you face in the future? Can you garentee it? Can you really put that much faith in yourself?" Nagato asked. Naruto stared intensely at him before he looked down a little, remembering his own pain. It was after Naruto shared his pain of being alone, of his friend deserting the village, breaking his promise to another friend, being unable to control himself and hurting the girl he liked, his sensai dying, his village bing destroyed, and other aeful things.

It was after all of this that Nagato made his decision. He would put his faith in Naruto and he would correct some of the wrongs he did to the Leaf Village.

"I shall put my faith in you Naruto Uzumaki." Nagato pulled his hands free and then formed a hand sign. "Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth!"

"Nagato don't!" Konan cried out.

"It'll be alright Konan. I am making a new decision now." Nagato said,

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" Naruto asked.

"Nagato is the seventh pain. His Rinnegan can control life and death." Konan said and looked sadly at Nagato. To do that jutsu at his current chakra level... She knew he would not survive it and yet he was willing to go so far for that child. Naruto couldn't come up with any words to say and watched.

Meanwhile back in the destroyed Hidden Leaf Village

Something emerged from the ground and it's mouth opened and dropped down to the dirt. Souls poured out of it and re-entered the bodies of it's host. Those who had fallen Pein's Invasion of the Leaf. People watched in awe as souls returned to bodies and people were revived. It seemed that Naruto had settled things.

* * *

**Note: **

**-Thanks for reading and look forward for my co-writer's post next week! Here are some translations for those who don't know certain terms.**

**(1) ****Sumimasen - Excuse me?**

**(2) ****Michi o kiitemo ii desuka - May I ask for directions?**

**-Also sorry these first two chapters may have been a bit boring but next week is when the fun will truly begin! Also the way you will know who is posting what chapter we wil mark it with our own signatures. Mine shall be Lunas13 and hers will probably be something involving Moonlight. I'm not sure about hers but we will find out next week. - Lunas13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **

**-Hey guys! It's Moonlight, so sorry I wasn't able to write the second chapter, but here is the third chapter! If you have anything you need to address or would like to give us any constructive feedback or have any suggestions, please put then in a review! **

**-Another thing: Since this IS a fanfic, and we may do as we please, Tsunade is not going to be in her coma for as long as it took in the anime for her to wake up, so Danzo will NOT be the Hokage, which is not going to get to in this chapter, but just as a heads up!**

**- Also, I've decided to make this chapter centered on Ed and Al's Point of View, so not a lot of Naruto characters in this one. Enjoy! ^_^ -MoonlightScars**

**-Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or FullMetal Alchemist. This story came to be because two amazing writers shared one brilliant mind, and we were bored. **

Ed's P.O.V

"Al! There is it!" Ed exclaimed as they finally saw land. He could see the dock and he could also see vast, vast land beyond that. From here Al and Ed were on their own. He would just have to get directions and confront whoever was in charge. Roy has mentioned it was supposed to be a woman with _immense_ strength. He had better play his cards right if he was going to go up against someone who might have a _real_ philosophers stone.

"We made it!" Al, his little brother said in relieve. Ed smiled and nodded, exited that everything so far has been going well, except for learning a new language. He looked at the language book he has thrown at the wall probably a dozen times now and glared at it.

Someone came in with a tray of food and he smiled sat down and ate for both him and Al. He was starving and he needed to keep up the strength that will be needed for whatever distance will be needed to get there. He noticed a bottle of a white liquid labeled 'Milk'. Ed glared at it and slightly growled at it.

"So, you appear again my arch nemesis!" He said and he heard his little brother sigh.

"Brother, you need to drink it." He said.

"No! I will not give into this!" He took the milk and threw it out the window and it landed in the water. He dusted off his red cloak and put it on and ran out to the front bow of the boat as they arrived to land he jumped off and smirked and began stretching. He brother walked off and walked over to him. He smiled at his brother. "Just wait a little longer Al!" He said and smiled.

"Yea!" He said and a man approached them with a woman. The woman wove a few hand signs together and touched Ed and Al's head and muttered something and something glowed around her hands and she took them off.

"Welcome to Konoha." She said and Ed understood her! Wait… was he understanding her, or did she understand him? He didn't know.

"Uh…" Was all he could get out, he was utter shock, and didn't comprehend what just happened.

"I used a language transfer, you're understanding our language right now." She explained.

"Wait! How'd you do that?!" Ed exclaimed and observed her arm, there was no stone, and she didn't appear to have any automail. She sighed and pulled her arms away. "Just wait." She said. "From here, follow this path." She wove together more hand signs and the trees in front of them disappeared. He blinked a few times in surprise. "You should reach the half point in a few hours, and someone will take you from there, please be ok with not seeing the rest from there and being blindfolded. We just tightened security and we're taking major precautions." She continued saying.

"Why do that?" Al asked, probably not wanting to be blindfolded.

"We were just attacked." She said bluntly. "Be on your way." She urged and literally pushed them into the path and the trees closed behind them, sealing them in and they began walking.

"Attacked, I wonder by what…" Ed wondered. "And how can they do all of that? I'm convinced Al, they have a Stone. I'm absolutely sure of it." He said.

"We'll just have to see when we get there." Al responded. They walked for three hours as the woman said they were surrounded by trees again. Ed looked around.

"Well, where's the one to show us the rest of the way?"

Just then a shiny object hurled towards them and landed right in front of them and exploded. Ed and Al were knocked back against trees.

"Alphonse! You ok?!"

"Y-yea…" He managed. A woman jumped down from a tree and made a cross with her fingers and muttered something. A copy of her appeared in a puff of smoke. She wore a tan coat and a fishnet top and an orange skirt. She had boot overs on and she wore a headband, but her bangs covered it. Ed scoffed and spit.

"You two will be my experiment, please be patient." She said and smiled. The two ran at them and each one took on one of the brothers. She was fast, really fast. Ed couldn't completely keep up and he looked at the corner of his eye and saw Al was struggling as well. He ended up being kicked into a tree, and Al was brought over, hog tied and placed next to his brother.

The woman high-fived the other and the copy disappeared and looked as if she were gathering information. "I see then…" She said softly. "Alright." She walked over to them.

Ed clapped his hand together and touched the ground and the ground rose, making column and he jumped off of it and shaped his automail to make it sharper. The woman side stepped him and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the column that he made.

"A pipsqueak that can't just sit still for two minutes huh?" She said,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE THROUGH A MGANIFYING GLASS?!" Ed yelled. His biggest pet-peeve was being called small or short or a kid since he was 14 years old, and yes he should be taller, but he hasn't hit his growth-spurt yet.

"Shut up shorty." She smirked, seeming to enjoy Ed on temper. "My name is Anko Mitarashi. I am a high-leveled Jounin and retired ANBU Black Ops. As if you'd know what that means." She paused. "I'm in charge of leading you to the village from here."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK US!?" He shouted.

"Because I got bored." She said simply. "Now, you can either be blindfolded or you can be knocked out. It's your choice." She continued. Ed started mumbling, not enjoying either idea.

Naruto's P.O.V

"I leave everything to you, Naruto Uzamaki." Nagato said, completing the jutsu, and blood running down his lip. Konan walked in between them and raised her hands. Paper flew everywhere, and they have begun to disappear. Konan gave a slight smile before the fake tree and the both of them disappeared.

Naruto nodded and raised his fist in the air. "I'll do it!" He said with determination and began to walk back to the village, where there were others cheering for his return, and the village started celebrating and clapping, next he knew he was being tossed around in the air. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" They cheered. It all felt like a dream to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey! Sorry this was a week late, last week was finals and a lot of things were do and I got overwhelmed. However here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**-P.S: I do not own either of these shows/mangas. –Lunas13**

Anko's P.O.V

Anko listened to the short golden haired boy mumbling to himself. She was looking at him and trying to pick apart who he was fully. His hair was golden, and he obviously had a short issue. His clothing was a bit unusual and he seemed to be kept in check by the larger man in the armor. The little guy was glaring at her and Anko smirked before asking:

"So will I be knocking you out or will you let me blind fold you, pipsqueak?"

"I'M NOT A DWARF YOU CRAZY-"

"Brother… Please don't start a fight, she never said that." The voice came from within the armor and it sounded surprisingly young. Anko didn't comment on it however since it was sometimes better to know more than what they thought you did.

"Although now that you say it I suppose you are a dwarf, you know, cause you're short and all." Anko snickered and the shorter boy seemed to blow steam out of his nose. She saw that he was about to charge when, what she seemed was the older one, grabbed his arms. She watched the two and was about to go knock them out when the armor spoke.

"We will be blind folded." He said and it seemed the smaller one was about to argue but the two strangers shared a glance and he kept his mouth closed.

"Great. It sort of kills the fun though." Anko smirked and walked over and blind folded the two travelers.

Naruto's P.O.V

It felt unreal the way they cheered for him. Naruto had never experienced something like that in his entire life. They hated and shunned him as a child and now they were cheering for him. Calling him a hero and crowding around him. He was finally put down as Sakura came through the crowd and hugged him. He knew she had been so worried for him and he was just glad that she was alive. Speaking of alive he began to glance over her shoulder and glance at the sea of faces.

Tsunade's slug had said that Hinata was alive after she faced Pein for Naruto, but he didn't see her face. He kept looking until his eyes finally landed on her pale face and indigo hair. He was glad that she didn't end up dying for him. He was going to go over say something to her but he was surrounded by children who were asking about him. He smiled and talked to the kids but after a while it became too much and so he escaped the crowd of people.

Naruto was sitting up in a tree out in the forest hiding. He loved that they all liked him now but it was way too much to be surrounded all the time; they kept calling him hero too. He smiled at that thought and leaned his back against the bark of the tree. He knew things wouldn't be easy and he had tons of promising to keep. But he would take on all those task and face them head on, he would not ever give in and one by one he will complete the promises. Believe it.

Ed's P.O.V

To Edward Elric being blind folded and dragged all over the damn place by some crazy under dressed woman was not his idea way of traveling. However he was forced to do so because if she were to knock them out and hear or see that Alphonse was hollow then things might get worse. There was no telling how people here might react to a mobile empty suit of armor.

"Make sure you don't run us into trees." Edward grumbled not trusting the ninja that was leading them.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that shorty?" She responded with a snug tone. The woman reminded him of the coronel with her attitude and teacher with her fighting.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT YOU BACKWARDS BI-" Ed was cut off by his brother.

"Edward! That's no way to talk to our guide! Brother… At least try to play nice." Al scolded him and Ed growled.

"Yea shorty, listen to your older brother." Anko teased.

"He's the younger brother! I'm the older one idiot!" Ed yelled. Frankly it bugged him that everyone always thought that Al was the older one due to height. If Al wasn't in that he suit he would be shorter than Ed! Well that's what Ed thought anyways. Then again, if Ed was a better brother then Alphonse wouldn't be in that situation… With that depressing thought the teen grew silent.

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto was sitting in a tree thinking about all things he was going to do and what Pein had told him when he heard voices.

"I can't believe the short guy finally managed to-" Anko was interrupted by an outburst.

"LISTEN! I'M NOT SHORT! YOU'RE JUST FREAKING TALL!" The short blonde boy yelled. The guy in armor beside him tried to quiet the smaller one down.

"I'm only 5'5, so actually you're just a little dwarf." Anko smirked as the blonde boy screamed and came at her but she moved and he punched the tree. He didn't try out in pain or anything only grumbled.

"Hey Anko, who's that?" Naruto asked jumping down from a tree. The little guy visibly tensed and the big armored guy stopped walking.

"Some travelers I had the pleasure of escorting. The little one-"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!"

"Yes you are. Anyways, they are both from some place called Amestris. They came to learn more about us or something like that." Anko answered, she seemed to have a sadistic smile to her as well. Naruto shivered and looked at the two.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you two?" He asked.

"I'm Edward Elric and that's my younger brother Alphonse Elric." Edward introduced himself and his brother but sort of pointed in an off direction; then again he was blindfolded.

"Younger-?" Naruto was about to ask about the younger brother situation but Alphonse interrupted.

"Ah, sorry. But if there are other people around does that mean we arrived at the village?" The voice didn't seem to belong in the armor. It was lighter and more child-like then Naruto would have thought. Plus he seemed to be more polite than his brother.

"We're right outside the gates." Anko answered. She smirked then added; "If you promise to behave shrimp, then I'll take off the blind folds now. Or you can go see the Hokage blind folded." Edward grumbled at her remark but managed not to have an outburst. Naruto felt curious about the two travelers. Something seemed off about them, especially the younger brother.

"Ah, do you think I could accompany you?" Naruto asked.

"I think the crazy woman here is more than enough company for us." Edward answered as Anko un-blindfolded him. The first thing he noticed about the kid was his piercing golden eyes. They feld fire and sadness in them, for a moment Naruto was frozen.

"Since shorty said no, I'm going to say yes." Anko answered and walked to the village gate keepers and told them what was going on. They allowed the brothers in to see the Hokage and the two walked into the village. They looked like kids the way they talked about the buildings and food stands.

Al's P.O.V

"Brother! Brother! Look at the structure of that building!" Alphonse said enthusiastically.

"Yea I noticed. They seem to be rather resourceful in their choice of building materials." Ed answered. Al was excited to see all things that this place had to offer but his enthusiasm was cut short once he stumbled upon the huge crater, hurt people, and everything that was heavily destroyed.

"T-This was the after math of the invasion you told us about Anko-san?" Alphonse asked. He sounded depressed and the two ninjas gravely nodded their heads.

"Afraid so, most of the village has been destroyed as a result. There are a lot of people staying in shelters. That's where you'll stay if they let you. There is no guarantee after all considering what happened here." Anko said. Al felt saddened by the thought but he couldn't cry for them or even show sadness in this body of his.

Ed's P.O.V

It was a real bummer to hear about that; especially the part that they might not even be able to stay due to the damage. Ed kneeled down and picked up some of the wood, looking at it. Then Alphonse suddenly had a new energy in his tone that caused Ed to jump in surprise.

"I know! There is an issue with us staying here because of the place being destroyed right? Well that's what my brother and I specialize in!" Alphonse said and Ed sighed. His do-good brother was going to put them both to work…

"You specialize in destroying things?" Naruto sounded confused and Ed sighed; idiot.

"No. What my brother means is that we specialize in fixing things. As long as we have everything that was apart of the houses or apartments we can fix it." Ed answered.

"How is a bunch of rumble going to do anything?" Naruto asked.

"Just watch and see. But we need to talk to the Hokage first right?" Ed asked. Anko nodded the four of them kept walking. An idea was forming in Ed's mind as they walked; maybe his brother had the right thought. They could exchange their services for a place to stay and eat as well as research opportunities. The golden eyed boy smirked to himself, maybe this would all work out.

**Note: Thanks for reading! Here is an interesting fact: Edward was originally 4'9 at the beginning at FMA/FMAB so he would be legally considered a dwarf. Also due to the fact that I've dropped the ball with Akatsuki Changed My Life I have decided that next week (on Wednesday) I will be posting four chapters in that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: My co-author and I had some technical difficulty exchanging stories and she didn't get the last chapter until yesterday. So I will be posting this chapter as well. Then she'll post chapter 6 next week.**

**~One more thing, I'm not going to have Alphonse remember how to use alchemy without drawing a circle yet.****-Lunas13**

* * *

Chapter 5

Anko P.O.V

Anko looked at Ed and Alphonse as they walked towards the Hokage's tent, since the tower was destroyed. However the Elric's were not that lucky considering that the Hokage, Tsunade; was injured and in a comatose state. It meant that they would have to deal with the temporary Kage, Danzo. He was rather shady in her opinion but at the moment nothing could be done about it.

Once they approached the tent she stopped the Elrics and went up to the two visible guards posted outside the tent. Doubtfully there were more stationed in various places hiding, waiting for something to happen that would cause them to go to Danzo's aid. One of the other ninjas walked up to meet Anko and eyed the two unfamiliar travelers suspiciously.

"Who are they?" It was the first thing asked; not that Anko was surprised but it though.

:Those two are some travelers from a different land. Normally there was no way we would let them into the village after all that has happened, but there is more reason to why they travelled here. They're the Elric Brothers from Ametris. They have come here to speak to our Hokage." Anko said. Then Alphonse spoke up shyly from his armor.

"My brother and I would also be willing to give you some assistance in rebuilding. Reconstruction is sort of our thing." The ninja looked at him skeptically but before he could answer a voice came from within the tent.

"I've heard what has been said, allow them to come in. But of course keep an eye on them; we don't know who they are yet." The voice belonged to a male and Anko didn't have to guess who. The two ninja stationed outside stepped aside; allowing them all entry into the tent.

Ed's P.O.V

Anko walked in first, and then the two brothers followed her in, after them Naruto came in. The guards stayed outside and Edward noticed that there were another two guards in here with Danzo. So the man was not taking any chances of being attacked then. As Edward looked at the man he noticed a few things: one, he was an old fart. Second, he looked injured and was wrapped head to toe in bandages. And third, something was not right with him. The man gave off an uncomfortable aura and seemed to see right through them.

"So you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist. I heard that you would be coming soon from your superior." Danzo was looking at Alphonse who shook his head. Edward was silently fuming beside his brother.

"Oh, no sir. I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is." Al then pointed to his brother and all eyes fell on the obviously annoyed teenager.

"I see then. I…" Danzo was saying something about not expecting it to be Edward, and then teen just waited to be called short by the old bastard. However it never came surprisingly. In fact the old fart never said a word about Edward's height.

"Who are you and what business do you have here? Your superior never did tell us why you were coming." Edward mentally groaned. That stupid colonel never did anything did he?

"I'm Edward Elric and that's my younger brother Alphonse. Also that stupid colonel isn't superior to me, so don't assume it. As for why we are here…" Ed thought for a split second; they couldn't tell them about their research.

"We were asked to come down here and help create a better relationship with your country and ours. You know to become allies of some sort." Ed shoved his hands in his pockets and felt more eyes on him now.

"As brother said, we want to have a better relationship with you all. So we thought that we could help out with some reconstruction. Your village is in poor shape and my brother and I would be more than happy to help out." Alphonse put in.

"And how do you plan to help us out?" Danzo asked. His eye was focused on the brothers and he was watching them more intently now.

"We're alchemist. We can reconstruct most things as long as all the pieces are there. We can't make things bigger or smaller than they originally were. But if some of the buildings have all the rumble, woods, metals, or whatever else they had in them we can remake it." Edward answered. Some of the ninja looked wary or confused. The young Alchemist sighed; he wasn't really getting anywhere with them.

"It's easier to show you then to explain it." Ed said.

"Oh brother, can I give the demonstration?" Al asked. Ed looked at his brother before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, go ahead." Edstepped back and looked around before he found a bowl and threw it to the ground to let it shatter. The two ninja were by Ed and Al in a flash and holding kunai's to their necks. He snorted in response, but was impressed by their speed.

"Don't' worry we aren't planning to attack or anything. Al is just going to show that we can fix things. Buildings will be different but oh well, this is just for proof." Ed explained, he wanted them away from his little brother. It was too risky for them to find out about him; and Ed wasn't ready to share their sins with these people.

The ninja never made a move to get away from Alphonse and Edward until Danzo made some sort of motion with his hand and they backed off a little. Regardless they were still on high alert in case either of the brothers acted out. Alphonse took out chalk and drew on the floor; surrounding the broken bowl. Alphonse then pressed his hands to the outer circle and a bright light filled the tent. It was only for a second before the light was gone and the bowl was in one piece.

"Whoa! How did you do that? Can you teach me what that Justu?"Naruto asked with a new found energy and excitement. Ed looked at Naruto but didn't say anything as Al started to explain; he was better at explaining it anyways.

"It's called Alchemy Naruto-san. It's a science. Also I don't know what a jutsu is, so I-" Al never finished speaking because Naruto cut him off.

"How can you two not know what a jutsu is?" Naruto asked. However before Alphonse could speak up Danzo did.

"Forgetting that, what do you two want in exchange for your services?" Edward smiled at this.

"We would like a place to stay, you know it's hard work to raise buildings like that. Also we want to have someone teach us more about your language; both speaking and reading wise. After that we want access to your library. You know to learn more about your culture so we can report back to our state." Edward said.

"That's quite a bit to ask for when you're only raising a few buildings." Danzo responded. Ed frowned slightly but none the less had to offer more.

"How about we do it more than just for a day? We can help speed up your reconstruction of your village while we're here. I'm sure you're in desperate need for people to rebuild. But you need your ninja to defend more too. We can become part of the reconstruction crew." Ed answered, hoping it would work.

"And that's all you want? A place to stay, reading lessons, and some books about us; no money?"Danzo asked. Ed smirked slightly, it was working then.

"Of course, we don't need money if we have a place to stay. So we're for free." Edward had a feeling that no one would resist that deal; and he was right.

"Then I think that we have a deal now. You may go out to start working now." Danzo dismissed them and neither boy complained as they walked out. Anko and Naruto followed them out.

Danzo's P.O.V

Once the two had left Danzo called over one of his most trusted men. The ninja kneeled by his side and Danzo gave an order to him.

"I want you to watch those boys from the shadows. Keep a low profile and report back to me daily." The masked man nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: due to my co-writer's life being somewhat chaotic I will solely be posting new chapters for probably the next four-five weeks. This means that my other fan-fiction will likely be neglected as a result. So I apologize to anyone who was following that. Anyways, here is chapter 6, a day late. ~Lunas13**

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto walked out of the tent with the Elric brothers who walked into the destroyed town. He was impressed with that jutsu they used but he had no clue how they planned to raise buildings with it. Then again he's seen Captain Yamato create houses using wood-style… But this felt and looked different.

"We're going to need to know what the buildings looked like. Can you draw as a picture or do you have pictures?" Ed asked.

"Well more than that brother we need to know what buildings they really need right now. I'd probably put my bet on apartments and houses. Many people must be homeless or in shelters right now." Alphonse told his brother.

"I have to agree with your brother shorty. But you might also want to make it to the hospital too. It got destroyed and there are a lot of injured people." Anko put in.

"Will you stop calling me short you devilish backwards woman?!" Ed yelled at her. Naruto wanted to snicker at the outburst but tried to control it; that was until Anko started to laugh. At that point Naruto was laughing too.

"Brother! That was not nice to say to Anko-san, apologize." Al scolded him.

"Apologize?! She started it with her little comments! Thinking that she's so funny; hmph! She and the coronel would get along." Ed muttered but was starting to calm down from his little outburst. Alphonse sighed at his brother's behavior and for a moment everyone was quiet.

"Whatever, just show us where the apartments are. Al and I will rise as many as we can but it can't be done in one night. But we also have to fix a hotel as well so that we have a place to sleep. And some people can rent out hotel rooms too." Ed said.

"Alright, this way." Anko walked to one of the bigger areas for residential area. Frankly there were a lot all over the village in different clans. So far the brothers decided to split up to work quicker and cover more group. Edward was focusing on houses and then Alphonse went with Naruto to take care of restaurants and other smaller areas.

Ed's P.O.V

Ed was grumbling about being stuck with the stupid woman. He was going to take on sections of the village. The first section that he was working on was some of the residential areas where most of the cilivians lived before moving to the Huuga Compound and Yamanaka Clan's houses. He only rose like two houses there though. He couldn't focus on all of the buildings since he was starting to get hungry and tired and there was still the hotel and hospital that needed to be worked on. He sighed and wondered how his brother was doing…

Alphonse P.O.V

Al walked with Naruto to Ichiraku's Ramen first since this was the place that Naruto was making the biggest fuss over about fixing up. Luckily the place wasn't huge and so it didn't take Al long to write in chalk all around it.

"Hey how come you have to write in chalk but your brother doesn't?" Naruto asked. Alphonse hesitated and quickly thought of an excuse.

"Ah, well he was been doing it slightly longer and he practices a lot. You know, it's one of those things that you just get better and better at. I guess I just haven't reached that point yet." Alphonse explained and hoped Naruto didn't see through the lie.

"If that's the case why doesn't he teach you?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I… I don't want him to? Uh, yea! You see Naruto I want to be able to grow and so I asked that he keep it a secret until I unlock it for myself. I mean, maybe I could have him tell me but it's better to learn it for myself. Besides… There is no guarantee that he'd even explain it. We both sort of think similarly on the topic. Ha... Ha…" Alphonse rubbed the back of his armored head and laughed a little nervously at the end; hoping that Naruto wouldn't ask anything else on the matter.

"But-" Naruto barely got a chance to start before Alphonse interrupted him.

"Hey Naruto I should get back to working. What other Restaurants do you think we should fix next?" Al asked and successfully distracted Naruto. Naruto started to drag Alphonse all over going to big and small restaurant areas. One of the places they stopped at was a Dango Shop for Anko. Soon they ran into Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

Shikamaru's P.O.V

Shikamaru was introduced to the strange boy in armor by Naruto he was rather large and yet his voice sounded more childlike. Shikamaru was starting to wonder if he had some sort of disorder that caused his voice to be like that or if it was the armor. Then Naruto and the armored boy started to walk and Shikamaru noticed something quite odd. The sounds of this Alphonse's footsteps were almost hollow sounding and it didn't seem to have the right weight either.

The armor had to be heavy and not only that but his weight should be adding to it and let the footsteps are so light. Something was just off about the entire situation.

"Hey Naruto, mind if we accompany you two? We want to see what sort of amazing jutsu this guy has. You have been bragging about it the past few minutes anyways." Shikamaru felt like it may be good to watch this guy. There was no telling what sort of things were going on around him and it was all a little suspicious to the pineapple haired ninja.

"You guys better not get in the way." Naruto said, he was probably enjoying watching Alphonse do whatever this jutsu was. He probably wanted to try and learn it himself and didn't want the others to know as much about it.

"I'm sure they will be fine Naruto. Plus they could probably help with how the buildings looked as well." Alphonse said kindly and started walking again as the four ninja followed him.

Someone's P.O.V

"Well this is just great. The FullMetal pipsqueak is here with his brother." A husky voice grumbled in annoyance.

"Yes, it could indeed be an issue for us later. We may have to speed up the process of our plans as a result too." The second voice almost had a silky tone to it. It was certainly a female's voice and just by the sound of her she seemed beautiful.

"Can't I just eat them Lust?" This voice was a bit more childish and whiney.

"Of course not, we need them for later. However due to the change of results we need to meet with our little friend. Are you alright staying here and watching things Envy?" Lust asked.

"Yea, yea. Just go already." Envy morphed into one of the ninja and walked over to the gate to monitor it. She bowed her head towards Lust and Gluttony who left the village as night began to fall upon them.

Anko's P.O.V

Anko walked with Edward as he just finished rising the hospital and was walking to the hotel that was the biggest in the village. That way more people could stay in the rooms there as well. During his reconstruction of parts of the village he had gathered quite the crowd of people who watched in amazement and offered him gifts if he fixed their homes or businesses. The short golden haired teen was starting to look tired and his stomach was growling.

"Hungry short fry?" Anko asked.

"Oh put a sock in it...I'm too tired and hungry to argue with you right now." Edward sighed. Anko raised her eye brow and wondered in the boy was actually okay. This entire day he was finding the energy to argue with her.

ANBU's P.O.V

The masked ninja followed the brothers closely in the shadows until they split up. He created a clone of himself to follow the younger brother while he tailed the older one. Every now and again Anko would vaguely notice his presence; but she never gave him away or anything. The brothers seemed to be clueless though of the person in pursuit; but he had to be careful just in case that cluelessness was an act.

* * *

**Note: Sorry, this chapter was shorter than usual. Also for anyone who was curious while Choji, Ino, and Naruto haven't noticed the hollow steps others have but like Shikamaru haven't mentioned it yet. **

**Also I'm sorry if there were errors, this was rushed and I wrote it today in school. So I'm sorry! If you feel like it is really bad then let me know and I'll replace it.**


End file.
